El creador
by Lady-Dragon-nefolaidd
Summary: ¿Por qué exactamente está ahí? No lo sabe. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer? Tampoco lo sabe. Pero el tiempo corre, y debe terminar antes de que el reloj se detenga.


**_Recién salido del horno, pues sólo diré que luego de casi un año de inactividad (no creo que sea tanto, pero bueno) he regreso con este pequeño one-shot._**

**_PPG no es de mi propiedad, sólo tome prestados a los personajes para la historia._**

**_La trama tampoco es propiamente mía, me base en el vídeo "The Maker" para ella._**

**_ \- - - -» _****_ www. - youtube. - com / watch? - v= YDXOioU_ OKM _**

* * *

Recorría el lugar de arriba abajo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué estaba justamente ahí? No lo sabía, tras él había una pared formada por diversos compartimientos, cada cajón decía algo diferente, a su izquierda un librero que cubría el ancho y largo del muro, a su derecha un pizarrón escrito, un horno, un sillón y un atril. Todo indicaba que era un taller, entonces eso explicaba la mesa que tenía frente a él. Con materiales suficientes para crear… ¿Qué se podía hacer con lo que tenía frente a él?

Pardeó al sentir una presión en sus manos. Sostenía un libro con demasiada fuerza, lo giro buscando el título, debía tenerlo en algún lugar como todos los libros. ¿Cierto? Algo crujió y directamente busco el origen, un reloj de arena giró tenía que hacer algo pero, ¿qué? El libro. Rebuscó entre sus páginas algo que le dijera lo que debía hacer.

"_Arcilla y dedicación, de lo contrario su piel no quedará perfecta"_

Abrió el cajón con aquella palabra, «arcilla». Si la movía lo suficiente se volvería suave al tacto, mantenía su vista constante en el libro, si lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza es porque de alguna forma le ayudaría con lo que debía hacer. En la mesa había artefactos cuyo uso desconocía, pero aquel que tenía una forma semejante atrajo su atención, cambio la página y agradeció sujetar el molde correcto. Sólo debía llenarlo con la arcilla, primero la parte de arriba y luego la de abajo, pronto se dio cuenta que lo que hacía se parecía a él. Pero no quería que fuera como él.

Tan sólo retiro arcilla de las partes que no quería iguales, su creación debía ser más fina y delicada, tendría rasgos delicados y una figura atractiva a la vista, acaricio sus piernas retirando el exceso de arcilla, sonrió al imaginar cómo quedaría terminada, retiro aquello que crecía entre sus piernas mejor dejarlo así, le quedaba mejor, seguía pareciéndose mucho a él, amaso un poco más de arcilla y con ello formo dos pechos, ahora si era diferente a él.

Metió al horno la arcilla y volvió a pasar las páginas del libro. No podía ser todo lo que hubiera que hacer.

"_Algo que lo cubra, pues desnudo no es suficiente para que sea perfecto"_

Las gavetas de atrás. Empujo la escalera contra ellas y subió sacando rollos de tela de los cajones superiores. Volvió a bajar y empezó a cortar, él había creado su cuerpo, así que sabía de qué medida debería ser su ropa, lienzos de tela caían a su alrededor mientras cortaba y cocía. Aunque se pinchará diversas ocasiones los dedos no le dolía, mantenía en su mente la imagen de su perfecta creación y aquello alejaba el dolor. Miró el reloj de arena, aún faltaban tres cuartas partes para que terminara de correr el tiempo, ojala hubiera una ventana para saber que clima había afuera.

Giró el vestido comprobando que hacía lo que quería que hiciera, parecía como si volara cuando se movía, y sin embargo no lo sentía terminado, subió más alto la escalera y de los cajones superior consiguió aquello que se hacía llamar "encaje". Pondría un poco rodeando los hombros y parte del busto, otro poco en la parte de abajo y agregaría unos… ¿cómo les llamaban, botones? Abrió cajones y cajones hasta conseguir varios botones y cocerlos a las mangas y al centro del vestido.

Regresó al horno para sacar de él su creación, volvió a buscar en el libro.

"_Separado encanta, pero al juntarlo fascina"_

Más cajones por buscar, consiguió hilo y algunas "esferas". Debía juntar las piernas a los pies para que pudiera moverse, luego unir las rodillas al muslo y juntar lo que tenía, la arena seguía cayendo, aún quedaba la mitad. Termino de unir su cuerpo y no pudo evitar acariciarlo, era mucho más suave que su piel, la levantó y cuidadosamente empezó a vestirla, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes cuando tuvo que ajustar el corsé del vestido, él la había hecho, pero no se sentía bien tocarla de esa manera, recostada sobre una silla fue de nuevo a los cajones, ojos. Necesitaba un par de ojos que quedarán perfectos con su rostro y su piel, en las gavetas más bajas dio con un color que lo encantó al instante, en definitiva, seguía queriendo que fuera similar a él.

Abrió sus parpados, temía dañarla y por eso mismo evitaba respirar, volvió a cerrar sus parpados y se alejó para admirar su obra. Seguía faltando algo, llevó la mano a su cabeza y sintió su cabello, tiró de un mechón para verlo mejor, eso faltaba. De un último cajón saco una larga peluca, ya sobre su cabeza empezó a cepillarlo con mimo, no quería que pudiera enredarse en ningún lado, tomo uno de los listones que había usado para el vestido y con él sujeto su cabello en una cola alta. Beso su mejilla y esperó a que abriera los ojos. No revisaría el libro otra vez, estaba seguro de que era todo.

La sonrisa de su rostro era máxima, y si era todo, ¿por qué no despertaba? Se acercó y movió ligeramente su cuerpo. Seguía sin reaccionar. Cargó su cuerpo y la llevó a la mesa dónde había hecho su ropa, quizá necesitaba conocer lo que la rodeaba para poder despertar, la llevó frente a las gavetas y le explico lo que cada una de ellas contenía, le mostro como con la escalera podía llegar más arriba. Se sentó junto a ella en el sillón para leerle algunos libros, la llevó al pizarrón e intento explicarle las palabras. Perdía los ánimos en cada intento, quizá jamás lograría verla terminada.

El tiempo corría, no faltaba más de un cuarto de la arena para que el reloj se vaciara, rápido volvió a ojear el libro, no podía ser todo, tenía que venir algo más, se detuvo cuando vio una partitura impresa en las hojas, ¿de qué serviría si no tenía con que tocarla? Volvió al sillón y cargo su creación sentándola en una silla frente a él, eso es, era eso. Giró sobre sí encontrando un violín junto a su atril. Eso faltaba, darle vida. Colocó el atril frente a la silla y en él puso el libro. ¿Y si no sabía tocarlo? No había pensado en ello, ¿qué si lo hacía mal y ella no despertaba?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su instinto, pisaba las cuerdas con fuerza, y las acariciaba con suavidad con el arco, el sonido que provenía del violín era mucho más hermoso de lo había imaginado, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, tan concentrado estaba en tocar que no vio el momento en que las articulaciones que había puesto ella desaparecían y se volvían una piel completa su cuerpo se levantó de la silla sus pies –cubiertos por una fina tela acolchonada–la sostenían, con gran esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos y lo vio. Frente a ella aun tocando el violín, miró su cuerpo y la ropa que tenía.

Su mente volvió al tiempo en que todavía no vivía y recordó. Recordaba sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, cuidándola como algo preciado, la forma en que se había sonrojado cuando le colocó el vestido y metió sus pechos en el corsé, recorrió sus brazos y volvió a verlo. Tenía el cabello largo, como ella, pero el suyo estaba atado en una cola baja, casi tocando el suelo, tenía unos intensos y penetrantes ojos de color carmín, y la miraban fascinados. Sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Dejó el violín sobre la mesa y en dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella. Recorrió su cuerpo una vez más.

–Perfecta.

El tono grave de su voz estremeció su cuerpo, no era la misma que escuchó cuando intentaba hacerla despertar, aquella había sido una voz aterciopelada, la había mimado con su habla durante ese corto tiempo, pero no le molestaba, algo en su interior se agitó ante la gravedad de su voz, bajó la vista avergonzada y vio sus manos frente a ella, con timidez las tomo y dejó que él la inspeccionará. La forma en que sus ásperas manos acariciaron las suyas fue como una explosión de sensaciones, mordió su labio cuando delineó el contorno de su mejilla, su pulgar por alguna razón presionaba su labio para que dejara de morderlo, cuando ella dejo de hacerlo se cortó su respiración.

Se había inclinado lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios, y eso es lo que hacía, besarla. Si él cerraba los ojos ella lo haría también, dejo que él guiará aquel momento, se aferró a su cintura como si con ello pudiera evitar perderla, como si evitará que todo terminara. Disfruto de aquello con la misma dedicación que había sido crearla, empujo su nuca queriendo llegar más profundo, entonces sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su cuello, saboreo el dulce sabor de sus labios una última vez antes de separarse de ella. Casi terminaba el tiempo del reloj. Sujeto su barbilla y sonrió al ver el color rosado que acompañaba sus mejillas.

Cerró el libro del atril y se lo extendió, espero a que lo tomara, al hacerlo sonrió y retiro el mechón que caía frente a su rostro. Definitivamente ella era perfecta. No se había equivocado al elegir sus ojos de aquel color rosa, ni mucho menos al sujetar su cabello rojizo en aquel moño. El último grano estaba por caer del reloj, se acercó y la beso una vez más, quería recordarlo, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada usando aquel vestido que había hecho únicamente para ella.

–Realmente perfecta, Bloss.

Y el tiempo termino.

Su cuerpo brillo y se disolvió en diversos colores, todo volvió a estar en perfecto orden, como si él jamás hubiera trabajado ahí, el violín y el atril regresaron a su lugar, los cajones se cerraron, las sobras de tela fueron al cesto y la arcilla volvía a estar en el mueble junto a los moldes.

No comprendía, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y presiono el libro con fuerza, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿No acaba de decirle que era perfecta? Un crujido, y el reloj volvió a girar, empezaba a contar el tiempo una vez más.

–_Brick_.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, sí todavía no he muerto y regresó con este lindo y trágico one-shot, llevó escuchando el soundtrack del vídeo durante muchos días y simplemente no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir, principalmente quería que fuera sin descripciones claras, para que pudieran imaginar a cualquiera de los tres, inclusive mezclar parejas si querían, pero al final lo hice de los rojitos (mis favoritos). Espero que les haya gustado, y aunque no, agradezco el detalle de haberlo abierto y darse el tiempo de leer, y si les gusto dejen su review que son recibidos con los brazos abiertos.**

**.**

**Lady Dragon~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para que no se confundan algunos, (si es que llega a ser el caso) cambie mi nombre de usuario, antes era Lia-Senenko (cambio drástico, ¿eh?)_


End file.
